His
by PersephonePink
Summary: Catherine Cahill is your typical twenty-something who spends most of her mundane evenings alone on the couch with her nose buried in a book. How will her life change when she meets playboy Eric Northman, successful owner of the vampire bar Fangtasia who spends nearly every evening in the company of a different woman? Just how alive can a dead man make her feel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! Thanks for the taking the time to give this a shot! I've spent the last several months re-writing and perfecting this story to my liking (I had previously posted it but decided to change it up a bit).**

**I haven't seen much vampire BDSM on here, so, if that's what you've been looking for you've come to the right place. However, it will progress slowly.**

**Also, this story doesn't follow any particular season. This is just something I've been playing around with. All completely stemmed from my own wild and perverted imagination.**

**Enjoy! And if you do, make sure you tell me so! :)**

**.::.**

**.::.**

"You look a little out of your element." My best friend, Sookie, prodded.

"Understatement of the century. This place creeps me out." I glanced around the crowded room but quickly looked back down upon noticing that nearly half the room was staring at us. It was as if we were two mice in a room full of cats. I distracted myself by sipping on my drink and staring down at my nails, which I now noticed were in desperate need of a manicure. _They look like shit. _

"They look fine." Sookie reassured me. More often than not, I forget that she's a telepathic. I reminded myself to be careful about the things that I thought around her, but then I realized that she was probably listening in on me thinking that, too.

She giggled cutely, the corners of her pink lips turned into a pretty, gap-toothed smile. "Just relax. You know I don't usually pay attention."

_Why the hell did I agree to come? Here, of all places? _That same question resounded through my brain at least one thousand times in the thirty-three minutes I had been sitting at the bar of Fangtasia, Shreveport's creepiest place to hang out after dark. It was a vampire bar, and I don't mix well with vampires. Not that there's anything wrong with them, of course, but the whole, _"I vant to suck your blood"_ spiel was enough to leave me shaking in my boots, itself. It's one thing to see them on movies, and another to actually be surrounded by them.

I took the time to remind myself why I had agreed to join Sookie for the evening. Her boyfriend, Bill (the most polite vampire I had yet to meet) came here often to discuss business with the owner, Eric. I felt worried for Sookie, after all of the stories she had shared with me about sitting alone in the bar and having to fend off all the creeps herself. I decided that I'd rather her be safe, and quite frankly, I also desperately needed a night out of the house. Therefore, I tagged along with them tonight.

"What do you think about that guy?" I watched as Sookie pointed to a tall man with wavy, dark hair, brooding alone in the corner.

"He's cute for a dead guy." I replied as I took another look.

"And me?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a cold hand brush against my exposed shoulder blade. Immediately, I turned to look. I saw a man, or vampire, rather, standing next to Bill. He was tall, very tall. He easily towered over my short, 5'3 frame even though I was sitting in a high bar-stool. And god he was pale! His skin looked nearly translucent it was so white. _Not polite to stare, _I reminded myself and immediately shook my head of all thoughts.

"Who-"

"Catherine, this is Eric Northman. He's the owner." Sookie introduced. "Eric, this is Catherine Cahill."

I nodded at him and patiently waited for him to shake my hand. He didn't. In fact, he completely ignored my existence. _Prick._

"Sookie, pleasure to see you again."

"If only I could say the same." She quipped, taking a sip from her nearly empty glass of Sea Breeze.

"Bill, you've got yourself a charmer." Eric retorted sarcastically. He patted Bill on the back once before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

"Bridget, do excuse him." Bill said, taking a seat next to Sookie. "He's so old he's forgotten his manners."

I smiled politely and finished off the rest of my drink. Suddenly, I realized that I needed to go relieve myself. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I nudged Sookie as I pulled myself off of the tall bar-stool.

"Want me to go with you?" She offered.

"No, no. Stay here and catch up with Bill. I'll be right back."

Maybe it was because I was on the brink of intoxication, but I'm almost positive it took less time to build The Great Wall of China than it did for me to find my way to the bathroom. While washing my hands, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and was horrified to notice that I had a huge smudge of mascara underneath my eye. _I look like a fucking raccoon. _

I spent a short moment vigorously touching up my appearance before finally heading out of the bathroom. Not many people were watching. For some reason they were all mainly focused on Sookie. _Maybe her blood smells better than mine,_ I wondered. It was because I was focusing on everyone else in the room that I didn't see the puddle of spilled drink in front of me and slipped immediately. Without thinking, I grabbed onto the nearest thing next to me to keep myself from falling.

That _thing_ just so happened to be Eric Northman.

"I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely. I felt myself blush with embarrassment.

He said nothing. Instead, he turned to walk away.

That really irked me. I followed closely behind him. "You know, you're incredibly impolite."

He continued walking, and soon we entered a long, dimly lit hallway. "This is coming from someone who just tripped in a puddle and tried taking me down with her."

"It's not like I did it intentionally. You were rude, intentionally."

He stopped to took look at me as we came upon the second door on the right. He snorted with laughter. "Do you really care that much for the manners of a complete stranger?" He asked. He was towering over me now. I might have been intimidated if I weren't so aggravated. _He smells good, though. _I inhaled deeply._ Really good._

I shook my head, mentally. "No." I replied solemnly. "I don't care at all."

"Is that why you followed me across the bar?"

_My, god. You are one arrogant asshole. _I opened my mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. _The arrogant asshole has a point._ Instead of being a smart ass, I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"It's very impolite to walk away in the middle of a conversation, Ms. Cahill."

I stopped shortly. By the time I turned to look at him, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to check this out! I hope you find this chapter to your liking :)**_

_**Also, I made a mistake in the previous chapter. I accidentally left the character name as Bridget, which is the name I chose before Catherine. Forgive me.**_

.::.

.::.

I groaned miserably and laid my head down on the smooth, wooden counter at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. I was completely and utterly exhausted from staying up so late the night before. We stayed at Fangtasia for several hours before heading to Bill's house for a night cap. I didn't get home until close to 3, but I had had a great night, so my exhaustion was surely worth it.

"Ay," Sam, my boss, thumped me. "Head off the table."

"Ow!" I rubbed the soreness of my forehead and hesitantly did as I was told.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You look terrible."

"Oh, thanks a lot." I replied sarcastically.

He snorted. "I mean it. You look hungover as hell."

"That's because she is." Sookie interrupted as she re-filled a drink for her table of three. "She could'a out-drank an Irishman last night."

"On a Tuesday night?" He furrowed his tanned brow curiously. "I wasn't even aware there was anything to do around here on the weekdays. Or ever."

"I went to some vampire bar in Shreveport with Sookie and Bill." I muttered, laying my head back down.

Sookie stomped my foot immediately and flashed me "the look".

"Ow! Fuck. What is with you people today?"

"You talkin' about Fangtasia?" Sam closed in.

Sookie walked away just as fast as her long legs would carry her, desperate to avoid the conversation.

I answered him with a hesitant nod. "I guess Bill had some kind of business to take care of and she wanted to go. I didn't want her going alone." I attempted to dig myself out of this small mess I had made. Sam wasn't too fond of the dead, and everyone that knows him knows it._I don't know what the hell I was thinking._

"You weren't." Sookie widened her hazel brown eyes.

"I don't want either of you there. Ain't safe."

"Sam, chill. We turned out just fine." I took a small sip of iced tea.

"Mhm. Well ya might not be so lucky next time." He threw a hand on his hip and stared me down.

"There won't be a next time. For me, at least. It was too crowded and the owner was an asshole."

"Well at least one of ya's got some sense." He narrowed his hazel eyes at Sookie, who had just reappeared to close out a tab.

"You know, Sam, I saw this thing on Facebook the other day that said something like, 'If you ain't fucking me, feeding me, or financing me, then your opinion doesn't really matter'." Sookie retorted playfully.

I was unable to stifle my laughter, and surprisingly, so was Sam. I was relieved to see him ease up. _For a minute there I thought he was turning into dad._

"Technically, I am financing you. And you eat here plenty, so that's gotta count for somethin'." His smile widened as he furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"That's right!" Sam called behind her, throwing a hand towel on his shoulder. "Get back to work! I don't pay you to stand around!...And same goes for you, lazy." He shifted his eyes on me and I nearly choked on my drink.

"My last table left ten minutes ago. Give me a break. I feel like shit." I ran my fingers through my thick mane and squeezed my temples in an attempt to soothe an awfully painful migraine.

"Yeah, well who's fault is that?"

"Yours." I groaned, leaning into the wall behind me.

"Oh, really?"

"You're a mean boss. You drive me to drinking." I quipped.

"Yeah, well mean bosses don't let you skip outta work three hours early 'cause you're hungover, do they?"

I'm pretty sure my emerald-green eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "You're letting me go early?"

"Just this once and only 'cause we're slow."

I pulled his face to mine and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The soft stubble of his beard tickled my upper lip ever so slightly. "Thanks, Sam!" I smiled cheerily as I pulled away and ran to the office to grab my purse and jacket.

"Go on!" He swatted my bottom with the folded up towel from his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but I was so damn excited to leave I didn't even care.

I opened the door to find Sookie standing motionless, staring down at her phone. "Hey," I greeted her happily. "Sam's cutting me loose."

She glanced up at me, wide-eyed and surprised. "What? Lucky bitch." She jested, gathering her long blonde hair into a high pony tail.

I snorted as I grabbed my brown, studded purse and threw the strap over my shoulder. "I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"No you wont. I've got night shift." She corrected me. "Hey!" She called out behind me, just as I had stepped out the door.

I peeked my head back in.

"Did you forget your wallet at Fangtasia?"

I furrowed my brow, and fought off a mini heart-attack as I fumbled through my purse. Turns out, it was completely devoid of anything other than a pair of sunglasses, loose change and a stick of lip gloss that I had been looking for since July. _The hell?_

"Shit!"I shook my head, slightly panicked. "I don't have it."

"Eric does. He's holding onto it for you."

I breathed a short sigh of relief. _At least it's not lost. Thank god._

She chuckled. "Gosh. Remind me not to let you hold onto anything when you're drunk."

I narrowed my eyes at her for only a moment. "What do I do?"

"Call him? I don't know."

"Ughh." I groaned. _But he's an asshole._

"An asshole that has your wallet."

"Just text him and tell him I'm on my way."

She nodded her head in acquiesce. Seconds later I was out the door.

.::.

By the time I pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot, the sky was a dark shade of gray and from it spewed forth a violent mixture of heavy rain and chilly winds. I had nearly gotten into an accident a few miles back because it had been nearly impossible to see, and I was still a little shaken up from it. To make matters worse, I had left my jacket behind at work from the excitement of being sent home early. I scanned my memory for the weather report from this morning and snorted. _No rain all week, my ass._

The rainfall pounded down forcefully on the roof of my car as I parked at the back of the building near the only other car in the entire lot; a red corvette which I assumed belonged to Eric. The _pitter-patter_ chimed loudly throughout my ear drums when I shut off the engine and mentally prepared myself to step out into the freezing cold.

Bracing myself, I threw the door open and ran as quickly as I could to the back door as the wetness pelted into my skin like a thousand tiny daggers. I nearly jumped when the heavy door slammed shut behind me. Inside, it was freezing cold and I began to shiver instantaneously as I made my way down the same dimly lit hallway I had been down last night.

I held myself tightly, desperate for warmth as I called out, "Hello?"

It was strange to see the place so empty and so devoid of noise. In fact, it was eerily quiet before I heard his voice shatter the silence. "In here."

I glanced to my left. _Same door he disappeared into last night, plus, its halfway open. That's gotta be it._ I tapped lightly before I let myself in.

He was sitting in a black swivel chair behind his ample-sized desk and had his nose buried in a folder full of what I assumed was paperwork. He lowered it ever so slightly to glance up at me, his sea-colored eyes catching mine. "Evening." He greeted.

"Hey." I nodded curtly, still rubbing my frigid arms. I noticed his gaze fall from my eyes to my chest, and there they lingered for much longer than I was comfortable with. I glanced down and was immediately horrified to notice that my white Merlotte's shirt was now completely transparent, revealing a red bra push-up bra underneath. _Shit!_ I cursed myself mentally for leaving my jacket behind.

I felt my cheeks flush as I did my best to cover myself up by crossing my arms. My long, chestnut mane was soaking wet and dripping onto the carpet. I glanced back at him just as he tore his eyes from my shivering body and back to his paperwork, fighting a devilish grin.

"You...have my wallet?" My teeth chattered uncontrollably as I stood motionless.

He pulled open the top drawer of his cherry-wood desk and held my leopard print wallet out for me to take. I took a few steps closer before reaching out to grab it, and just as I clasped my fingers around he shot out a cold hand and seized my wrist gently, scaring me half to death. So much so, that I gasped out loud.

"What's this?" He leaned in closer and narrowed his curious eyes on my small hand tattoo.

"It's, uh, a Mayan symbol for the letter C." I replied anxiously.

"Is the Mayan culture of any significance to you?" He asked.

I shook my head as he smoothed his middle finger over my wrist and pressed his fingertip to my pulse. I tore my focus from his long, slender fingers to his face. He was concentrated on my reaction. I felt very strange all of a sudden and I wasn't sure why.

I heard a sudden indescribable noise and I looked to see that his fangs had extracted.

I forced myself away instantaneously. That had been far too intense for me, and I found myself feeling afraid. _After all, we are alone. He could drain me dry if he wanted to._

"I should go." I swallowed.

"It's storming pretty bad out there." His eyes were still fixated on my dripping wet body and it reminded that my shirt was still see-through. I folded my arms hurriedly.

"Thanks for holding on to this." I held my wallet up and nodded with curt appreciation before I turned to leave.

"You should stay until the storm passes. I don't trust it's safe to drive."

_It's definitely not, but it beats sitting here with Count Dracula._ I whipped my head back to look at him."I'll be fine." The corners of my pink lips turned into a soft, convincing smile.

"Don't make me tie you to the chair." His tone was mildly teasing. "I would like you to wait until it's safe to drive."

_Fuck a duck. I just want to go home._ I whimpered mentally. I thought about just leaving anyway, but quite frankly I didn't know if he was joking about tying me to a chair and I sure as hell didn't want to find out. _I guess it'll be alright to stay a few more minutes_. I tried my best to make the voice in my head sound convincing. _At least if he tries anything, Sookie knows I'm here. Even though that won't do me any good right now...not until I've been missing for a day or two. By then he'll have buried my body in some secluded place and no one will ever find me._

I had already planned out and accepted my imminent demise before Eric cleared his throat and flung me back into reality. "Ms. Cahill?"

I blinked rapidly and shut my gaping mouth before muttering, "H – hm?"

"I asked if you would like a dry shirt to wear while you wait. You're clearly freezing." His eyes fell to my chest, once again.

I glanced down at my damp chest for the umpteenth time and saw that my nipples were indeed hardened from the chilly air around me. I didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer.

He stood to his feet right away and I watched him travel to the farthest corner of the room and blunder through a large cardboard box sat on the floor.

He ended up tossing me a folded up ball of a red shirt, which I surprisingly caught. I looked up from the ball of fabric to smile appreciatively at him, but my stare immediately fell to the slight sliver of pale skin peeking over the waistband of his dark wash jeans. They were hanging ever so dangerously from his slim hips and I suddenly lost my train of thought. Unnoticeable – I bit my bottom lip and allowed myself to shamelessly run with these unladylike thoughts...

The loud whip of lightening brought me back.

Luckily, he had taken a seat and buried his nose in the manila folder before him. I hoped he hadn't seen me staring.

I sat my wallet on the chair nearest me and turned around to change my shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for the support thus far! Hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

Though my back was facing him, I could physically feel his eyes fixated on me, burning holes into my skin. Hesitantly, I pulled my wet shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor next to me. The cold air hit me with chilling force, and I became riddled with goose-bumps instantaneously.

I made sure to slide the red shirt on as quickly as possible. It was long-sleeve and very soft, but a little tight for my taste. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't eaten that burger with extra mayo for lunch today.

I turned to face him as I smoothed the wrinkles of the shirt. Sure enough, he had been watching. "Thanks." I offered an appreciative nod.

"You're the first one to wear it. We just got those in today." He looked up at me, chewing on a pen cap momentarily before tossing it on the table and standing to his feet. I felt my body tingle as he slowly approached me, coming closer until we were only a few inches apart. My body was feeling overwhelmed again and it made me feel uneasy.

I thought I was going to jump out of my skin when he grabbed the bottom of my shirt. His cold flesh rubbed against my belly as he pulled off a sticker reading Size S.

I was looking straight up at him with my mouth slightly gaped before he disengaged himself from me. "You're a jumpy woman." He said, making his way to the nearby trash-can. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him lean over his desk to toss it in.

_Jesus. _I forced myself to look away before he noticed. _You're just as bad as he is._

"Follow me." He demanded nonchalantly, gliding past. I caught a faint whiff of his cologne that I was really starting to like.

My eyes followed him before my body did, but I trailed closely behind him as we made our way to the bar. "Drink?" He asked, walking behind the high counter.

"Uh...sure. Coke, please." I replied, tucking a loose strand of wavy hair behind my ear. I mentally scanned for my seat from last night and chose to sit there.

"Jack and Coke?" he asked, glancing at me momentarily.

"Just Coke."

I watched his muscles flex as he twisted the cap from the bottle and poured it into a glass tumbler. I was surprised when he didn't hand it to me afterward.

I cocked my head slightly, curious as to what he was reaching for on the granite counter behind him. He ended up pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"No, just the Coke." _Maybe he hadn't heard me._

I was shocked that he poured the contents of the bottle in anyway. I furrowed my brow and shot him a glare. "I didn't want that."

"You're nervous. This will relax you." He said, setting in down on a napkin in front of me.

"I need to be able to drive home."

"You may decide not to." His tone was mildly teasing.

_The hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Something tells me you don't get out much." His eyes came up to meet mine as he thumbed through some sort of catalog.

Despite what I had planned, I took a sip of my drink. My inner conscience screamed to the top of her lungs with protest.

_Blleck!_ I stuck my tongue out sourly at the stiff drink. I opened my eyes to find Eric stifling an amused laugh. His smile tugged at my throat, but I forced myself to swallow any interest. "You're a terrible bartender."

He cocked his head at me, surprised by my crassness. "I give you your wallet back and a free shirt and you insult my bartending skills? Have you no shame?" He asked nonchalantly.

.::.

We had made decent small-talk for the last twenty minutes. I was surprised to find us interacting so well, yet he was still slightly distant. _Oh, well. At least he's not being an asshole...Maybe he was just having a bad night last night..._

He asked me about my hobbies and I told him I spend a lot of my time reading. _Actually, it's more like all of my time._ Sam had even caught me finishing up a book in his office one day last week when we were really slow. He made fun of me for my addiction but then proceeded to chastise me for sitting on the job.

I suppose, out of all the addictions out there, reading isn't so bad. I could be doing drugs or gambling my money away.

"What do you do when you're not here?" I asked, chewing on the end of the little red, plastic straw sticking out of my now empty tumbler glass.

"When am I not here?" His tone was slightly stressed. I watched as he took my glass and sat it in the sink and waited for him to finish.

"So, you're always working?" I guessed.

"I'm very busy. I don't have much time for hobbies any more."

"What do you do when you do have the time?" I rested my chin on my fist and prepared to give him my full attention.

However, we were interrupted.

"I know I'm late. Fucking storm has the traffic backed up for two miles. And don't laugh, my hair is a disaster." In sauntered a very tall, very pale woman with a leaf stuck in her light blond hair. I recognized her as the same woman that let us in at the front door the night before. She didn't seem to remember my face.

I watched her smooth her expensive looking, salmon colored dress with high heels (which were now halfway covered in mud). "Someone should sue that fucking weatherman. Third pair of heels I've ruined this month." She scoffed as she slipped off her shoes and headed to the sink behind the bar.

"Pam, Catherine. Catherine, Pam." Eric introduced us as she slid past him.

She dropped her shoes into the sink and turned to look at me.

"Kate." I smiled, friendly, and offered her my hand.

"Mm." Her nostrils flared and she made an interesting sound. "This one smells good." She raised an eyebrow before turning to Eric.

"Why do you think I've kept her around?" He replied smoothly.

My ears perked up and I swallowed a large, uncomfortable ball of nervousness as I placed my hands neatly on my lap.

_Oh, christ. Here it comes. They're going to devour me._

My panicked eyes caught Eric's gaze immediately as he glinted up at me with a devilishly amused grin.

I nearly jumped when he moved to refilled my drink. "Pam, did you notice our guest is wearing the new shirt?"

I turned to look at Pam, who whipped her head back to look at me after wiping the last bit of mud from her red pumps. "Cute." Her full lips pouted. I was unable to tell if it was truly a compliment by the tone of her voice.

"Bring the box out here. We've got ten minutes to set them up."

"Not until I fix my hair." She narrowed her blue eyes at him as if to say, "don't argue with me".

"Fine. Make it quick. I don't pay you to make yourself pretty."

"You should start. It costs money to look like this."

Seconds later, Eric and I were alone again.

"Are you going to babysit that drink like you did the last one?" He cocked his head to the side. _His stare is so intense_.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked bluntly. I didn't mean to sound flirtatious, but apparently he took it that way.

"I don't have to _try_ anything." He assured me.

I couldn't help but snort at his cockiness. _I loathe arrogant men, not matter how handsome they are. _"Are you so sure?"

"Extremely so." I watched his muscles flex ever so slightly as he smoothed a fallen tendril of hair from his temple. My heart jolted as he swooped in closer, leaving our faces only inches apart.

"I could make you do anything I want." His tone had reduced to a sensual whisper, I could feel every word tickling my throughout my eardrum. "Anytime I want it." He concluded.

I squeezed the muscles in my groin involuntarily.

"You... think so?" I breathed. Somehow, I felt helpless. I felt desperate and I was eagerly yearning for his lips to be in mine, and I still don't know why. I felt as though I was being Glamoured, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Would you like to be kissed?" His face was so calm, yet his words so explosive.

I swallowed, hard.

"I'm giving you the option, Ms. Cahill. That's more than I give to most."

_Most? _I shook my head mentally. He's looking at me as just another number. _I don't need that._

"Actually, I should go. Sounds like the rain stopped." I tore my focus away from him, and he looked genuinely surprised.

I stood to my feet, anxious to get myself out of here. Away from the handsome devil that was trying to work his voodoo magic on my poor, pitiful soul. _Not me. Not today. I can do better than that. _

_I think._

"You're easily intimidated." Eric backed away himself.

"I just hate arrogance." I quipped, cocking my head to the side.

"I'm not speaking arrogantly." He furrowed his brow in seriousness. "I'm speaking factually. I could have you if I wanted you. Whether you liked it or not."

_Alright. Enough for tonight. I just want to get my ass home._ I rolled my eyes, aggravated by the fact that we weren't seeing eye-to-eye. I nodded my head curtly before I turned to walk away.

I didn't get very far. Suddenly, he appeared directly in front of me; it was as if he had teleported.

"Something tells me you would like it." He whispered sensually and curved a finger around a slim section of my nearly-dry hair. I refused to look make eye-contact for the sake of holding on to my last bit of clarity.

Swiftly, he swept his finger underneath my chin and titled my head up, giving me no choice but to catch his stare. Between the depths of his blue-green eyes and the delectable dimple on his strong chin, my eyes were in a frenzy of motion. I could feel my heart race as I swallowed a firm ball of anxiety, but I dare not move.

Simply because I found that I did not want to.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He asked me intently. His fingers were cool against the warmth of my skin.

I was breathing very heavily now and I could feel my lips quiver from his radiating intensity.

"I..." I found that I was unsure of what to say. Part of me wanted to just leave as quickly as I could, but a bigger part of me wished he would slam me into a wall and rip my clothes off. It had been months and I was starting to feel desperate.

Turns out, I didn't have to say anything because Pam walked around the corner at that exact moment, toting the large cardboard box. From the looks of it, it was large and heavy but she did not appear to be struggling.

I blinked, disengaging myself from him immediately. "I'm gonna go. Before it gets worse out. Thanks for the shirt. And the drinks."

"I'll see you again."

_Those eyes..._

I offered him a curt nod and a small smile before making my way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks SO much for all of your support! You guys are the bee's knees.**

**.::.**

**.::.**

"Mornin', sunshine." Sam greeted me with his usual friendly smile from behind the bar right after I clocked into work the next morning.

"Morning." I smiled back. Without delay, I fastened my small, black apron tightly around my hips and took a seat at one of the tables to fold up last night's leftover silverware. It was 11:42am. The restaurant would be opening in less than twenty minutes and I was more than ready to get it over with. _I didn't get much rest last night._

"Feelin' better?" Sam asked from across the bar as he flipped to a football game on the television.

"Much better." I enthused, though I wasn't exactly telling the truth. "Thanks for cutting me early yesterday. Promise you won't have to do that again."

"I ain't worried. Never given me a problem before. You been here for, what, goin' on a year now?"

"Just about. Next month. You hired me on Halloween, remember?"

I heard him chuckle from across the bar and it was hard for me stifle my own laughter from the funny memory.

"You came in here drunk as a skunk, dressed like Jessica Rabbit with that long, red wig hangin' half off your head. Told me straight up that you needed a job." He laughed so hard there were nearly tears in his eyes. I loved seeing Sam smile; it was infectious. He was a very attractive man- shaggy, sandy blonde hair and a good amount of scruff on his chin. In fact, I'd had a crush on him for the first couple months that I worked for him, but I eventually pulled myself out of that after realizing it would never work out.

"You were dumb enough to hire me." I quipped, folding up the last roll of silverware.

"I just thought, even if she's a shitty waitress, at least I'll give the boys somethin' nice to look at for a couple of days."

"Please." I snorted. "Plenty of nice things to look at around here with the way you make us dress."

"Ya'll can dress however you want. Ain't my fault you get more tips if you show more off."

"Really? And here all this time I thought it was my outstanding personality." I grimmaced.

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but your personality can't wear a tight pair of jeans and a push-up bra."

"Oh, hell. I done walked in at the wrong time." Tara, a fellow waitress, interrupted as she joined us out in the dining room. Tara was my personal favorite to work with. Not only was she beautiful, with dark skin and even darker eyes, but she was also as tough as a rock. With her around there was never bound to be a dull moment.

"I was just tellin' Kate here that personality can't pay rent."

"Mhm. Well that's why we got sugar daddies for." Tara quipped with her thick, southern accent. "Let yall's thirsty asses worry about it."

**.::.**

The day had gone by surprisingly fast, and I now found myself cleaning up after my last table. I had made pretty decent tips for a Thursday afternoon but I could hardly wait to take a long nap on my couch. The night before had proved to be physically and mentally exhausting. Eric Northman had hardly left my mind, despite my own mental protests.

Sookie was pulling in the parking lot just as I reached my car. "Hey." I greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, yourself." She beamed brightly, her blonde pony-tail bouncing behind her with every step she took.

"Nice scarf." I complimented her on her attire. I had never seen her wear it before. Come to think of it, I had never seen her smile so big. _Something's different about her. _

"Bill and I had sex last night." She whispered immediately, barely able to contain herself she was so excited.

My eyes widened. "You did?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, with the most genuine, smitten smile. I was excited for her. _I guess. _Sookie had patiently waited to give herself to a man that she loved. Even though he was dead, and it kind of weirded me out, I refused to let myself judge her. _Hell, I can't even keep my mind off my own dead guy for five seconds._

"Eric?" She snorted. "No way."

_Dammit. _

"I thought he was an arrogant, egotistical twat? In your words, at least." She raised a curious, light-brown brow and prodded me for more information.

"I mean, he probably still is." I scratched an itch on my head and glanced down at my feet, only momentarily. "I went to get my wallet last night though and he was...different."

"Different how?"

"Just, I dunno, different...maybe?" I had no idea what to say.

She gave a crooked smile and wiped a stray eyelash from the apple of my cheek. "Be careful. I don't know much about him, but I don't trust him and I don't think you should either."

I swallowed and chewed my bottom lip. "Doubt I'll see him again anyway. That bar gives me the creeps."

_.::._

My mouth stretched into an exhausted yawn as I tossed and turned for the thousandth time tonight. I had been laying in my bed for close to half-an-hour but had been unable to fall asleep because my mind was racing with far too many thoughts. Usually, I would find myself drifting off to sleep while thinking of my family, my friends, possibly even a book. Tonight, however, my mind was completely devoid of anything and everything – except for Eric Northman.

Despite my various mental protests, my mind continued reverting to the image of the way his eyes would narrow ever so gently during an intense stare. Or the sensual tone in his voice as he smoothed a strand of my hair. He had been standing so close...it was almost too much to bear. I vividly remembered the way it made me feel-the way it overwhelmed me and all of my senses- my body suddenly began to tingle. Some places more than others.

_Enough. Enough. You're just torturing yourself. _My wise inner conscience pushed through into my psyche. _Nothing special about that man at all. You're just really horny. _

I sighed upon that final realization. I tend to get caught up in things rather quickly (even when I don't intend to) just because I find myself craving passion and romance and longing for a sensual touch. _Especially on boring nights like these._ However, I had spent the last year of my life nearly celibate and trying to focus on myself as well as other aspects of my life.

_Don't let yourself down now. You've come to far._

I yawned sleepily into my pillow and closed my tired eyes.

_Besides, that's what vibrators are for._


	5. Chapter 5

A month had gone by so quickly it was almost scary.

I felt as though I had wasted it completely, and I couldn't help but feel slightly depressed as I sat down at my vanity this afternoon and began applying makeup to my freshly washed palate.

Sookie had been spending quite a bit of her time with Bill as of late, so I had been spending nearly all of my free time either reading or catching up on a trashy television shows. It had proven to be a very mundane month indeed, and though I never thought I could, I felt myself growing very bored and tired of the same damn thing night after night after night..._I need to be more productive._

I let out a long sigh after smoothing my lips with a nice pink gloss. I could feel the tiny droplets of water dripping onto my bare legs from my still-damp hair as I gathered fistfuls into a high pony-tail on the top of my head.

_Cheer up. It's Friday. _I stared at my flawed reflection in the mirror. _Which means you have all weekend to watch Breaking Bad... _

I stood to my feet at once and smoothed my white shirt. _No. Not this weekend. This weekend I'm going to have fun, even if it kills me._

.::.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?" I asked Sookie as we stood at the bar, waiting for our shift to begin.

"Mm, just renting a couple movies. It's supposed to rain 'till Sunday so me 'n Bill were just gonna stay inside."

I nodded my head. _Dammit. I really need more friends._

"Well, what were you thinkin' about doin'?" She tilted her head and I caught a quick glimpse of two small bites on her neck. _If Sam sees those he's gonna freak out._

"Already has." Sookie rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Be-lieve me."

"When? What'd he say?" I asked quietly. I knew Sam had been in his office for the last ten minutes, _he oughtta be coming out soon and I don't want him to hear._

"Saw 'em last night when I forgot to wear my scarf. He completely lost it. Says I deserve something better." She took a small sip of her water, and her blonde pony-tail bounced girlishly when she whipped her head back in my direction. "But what does he know? Bill's the best thing that's happened to me. He's kind, thoughtful...and the sex is amazing." She whispered with a enthused smile.

"That's...what I hear." I swallowed. _God, I need to get laid._

"Whatever happened with Eric?"

_Shit. That name._ I had managed to keep my mind off him successfully for the past couple of weeks and found that I was no longer as curious about him as I thought I had been. _Must have just been a strange phase._

"Uhh..." I stammered, "I dunno, haven't seen him since I went to pick up my wallet."

"Probably for the best." I watched as she fastened her apron around her tiny waist. Her first table had just walked in, but before she headed off she gently brushed my arm with her hand. "That man is trouble, through and through."

I watched her walk off to greet her first customers cheerily as I let out a long, nasally sigh and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. _You know, I could use a little trouble. Tonight, I'm going to Fangtasia. _

.::.

And that's exactly what I did. At 11:30pm, after rushing home to change clothes and fix up my hair after work, I finally pulled into Fangtasia's overly-crowded parking lot. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't an overwhelming mixture of nervousness and anxiety. Not even necessarily because I might see Eric, but because I'm used to being at home, alone, in a quiet place where nothing unexpected can possibly happen. Where I'm safe in every sense.

_And here at Fangtasia, it's the complete opposite._

I ended up circling the parking lot several times before I was able to find an empty parking spot. As soon as I shut off my car, I touched up my simple makeup and smoothed my red, strapless dress of all wrinkles. Upon glancing at my decently attractive reflection in the rear-view mirror, I found myself feeling confident enough to head inside.

_Jeez, it's cold out here! _I held myself tight as I hurriedly sauntered to the front door. Pam immediately caught my eye, wearing a magenta top with a matching skirt and heels and lots of _bling_. Her hair looked perfect and soft, completely unlike the other night from the storm. Her face was totally expressionless and she looked bored with the small line of people in front of her. I stood in line, patiently waiting for my turn.

"Long time, no see." I smiled anxiously as I handed her my ID.

"Not long enough." She replied coldly before nodding me in.

_Christ. What a bitch. _

The bar was packed full of er, _people_-some dead, some alive. Most were dressed in bondage-y type outfits- lots of black and lots of leather. _Typical, _I figured. The music was pounding into my eardrums but I found that I didn't mind. I was familiar with the alternative metal of the Deftones.

Immediately, an empty bar-stool caught my eye and I made my way through the crowd, careful not to make eye-contact with anyone like the true introvert that I am. I had just taken a seat and ordered my first beer when I felt a cold touch on my bare shoulder. I whipped my head around to find Eric standing right behind me.

_Oh, fuck. _

"Evening, Ms. Cahill." He greeted me cool-ly.

I nodded my head before returning my focus to my drink. "Evening." I replied concisely.

_That feeling. It's here already._

"You're quite a tantalizing vision, dressed in red. I'd very much like to see you covered in the color."

I could tell he was referring to the color of blood and it made me uneasy. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before replying shakily, "Well, that's not creepy at all."

To my surprise, I heard a snort of laughter. "I'm feeling playful. Join me in my office?"

"Join you for what?" I swallowed nervously.

"Perhaps a game of Scrabble?"

I nearly choked on my drink, unable to stifle a short laugh. "Are you saying you're good with words?"

"I've been waiting for you."

"For...what?"

"For you to return."

"Oh, well, I, uh, guess I didn't really have anything else to do tonight." It was the truth, but it felt like a lie. There was so much more to be said, yet really nothing at all.

"Bored with your books?"

_How does he know?_

"Sookie says you keep to yourself. You enjoy reading."

I nodded my head. _Maybe he asks about me?_ Again, I felt strange but I remained seemingly unfazed by him.

He stood motionless for a moment, long enough for me to catch a whiff of his scent. I inhaled deeply and reveled in the orgasmic, contrasting aromas- the perfect combination of fresh citrus and musty elements. I have never smelled anything quite like it and it was enough to make my womanhood tingle.

I couldn't stop myself from asking. I needed to know. "What cologne do you wear?" I grew enough balls to look at him after that. _Big mistake. He is devilishly handsome. Too much, so._

"I'll spell it out for you in Scrabble. Come." He tilted his head, gesturing me to follow him.

Hesitantly, I gathered my purse and my drink and hopped down from my seat. He was staring directly in front of me, _so_ tall. I felt so small and so helpless when I was this close to him, and somehow I enjoyed it. It didn't make me feel afraid like it did the other night.

His sea-colored eyes were fixated on me and there I was feeling ever so overwhelmed. _Just by one look. Imagine what he could do with his hands._

"Follow me, Ms. Cahill." He tore his intense gaze from me and turned on his heel towards his office.

I followed closely behind. "Catherine." I corrected him. _Ms. Cahill is too formal for someone who's drinking a Bud Light._

"Catherine." He turned his head slightly over his shoulder but did not look at me. Instead we just kept walking.

I felt like a pig being led to the slaughter. I felt nervous and excited and anxious and overwhelmed, all at once. I felt like I might be in trouble but never have I welcomed it so much.

I watched him open his office door. He gestured me in first and then closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You guys are amazing! Thanks SO much for all of the continued support! Your reviews **really **make my day. I'm happy to know you're enjoying this so far!**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

"Have a seat." He spoke, taking a seat in his own leather chair.

I did as I was told and sat down in the same seat as last time. I held my purse close on my lap, both to comfort myself and to cover myself in my short dress.

I watched as he leaned back in his chair, nice and relaxed. He folded his arms behind his head and I watched the small ripple of his flexed muscle beneath his white t-shirt. I thought about ripping my clothes of right then and there but immediately snapped myself out of it and took a large gulp of beer.

The room remained awkwardly quiet and he continued to stare at me as if I didn't notice, so eventually I spoke up to ease my anxiety. "So, I'm guessing you're not really a fan of Scrabble?"

The corners of his pale, pink lips curved into a bantam smile. "Oh, I am. Just not with the traditional board game."

A look of confusion played across my face. "What other ways are there?" I asked, curiously.

"I enjoy using words to help me win. Sometimes though, I find that I have to use more."

_The hell? _"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow, rightfully confused.

"What do you like to read, Catherine?" He completely blew through my question and asked one of his own.

"Um, lots of things. I like mysteries, romance, sci-fi...anything that pulls me into a different world." I stared down at my freshly manicured toes peaking underneath my gold heels. I found myself surprised by my own honesty.

"Are you not satisfied with the world in which we live?" His eyes narrowed quite curiously- a look I hadn't seen before. It was as if he was genuinely interested and paying attention. _Hm._

"I mean, I am, but sometimes...it's nice to get away. Don't you ever feel that way?"

"No. I'm very successful in my own world. I am respected by many men and desired by many women. I'm quite content here."

_Must be fucking nice. _"Well, then I guess you wouldn't understand. My life is boring." I fiddled with my pinky ring and tried to ignore his arrogance that I so despised.

"Only because you allow it to be."

I grimmaced, unsure of what to say. _I mean, he's kind of right. Unfortunately. _

"But you did come here tonight." He leaned forward in his chair. "That leads me to believe you're ready for a change?"

I shrugged my shoulders, still staring down at my ring. "Maybe. I don't know, I'm used to being on my own. I don't do so well in a large crowd of people."

He furrowed his brow as if he thought I was speaking in tongues. "You certainly chose the wrong place then. You're afraid of the dead _and_ large groups of people. Why did you come here?"

"I-I guess what you said. I'm ready for a change."

"Perhaps. Or maybe you're drawn to a certain character who happens to be sitting in front of you right now."

I looked up at him. He was grinning, though very slightly, and I had to stifle a short laugh. "You are so full of yourself." I shook my head with a peculiar grin.

"I have reason to be." He replied. I was hoping he was joking, but the look on his face and the tone of his voice told me otherwise.

I widened my eyes before taking a large gulp of beer, which proved to be my final swallow. "Whatever you say, Eric."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you find me attractive?"

I sighed, growing increasingly annoyed. I can't stress enough how much I detest arrogance, no matter how handsome the devil. "I'm going to get another beer."

I stood to my feet and smoothed my dress (which had worked it's way up even higher than usual) before turning on my heel. I had just reached for the door knob when he cleared his throat from behind me. "Not until I get an answer, Catherine."

I couldn't help but smile at his persistence. I tried like hell to fight it by the time I turned to look at him, but to no avail. His playful grin only made it worse. "I'm not answering that. You're full of yourself enough already."

"So you do think I'm attractive." He tilted his head back in his chair and I watched a small strand of hair dangle just above his temple. _I could run my fingers through it._

"I didn't say that." I widened my eyes.

"Not in those words, no. But you said I'm already full of myself, which compels me to believe you find me attractive."

I sighed, irritated yet amused. "You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably attractive?" He titled his head and furrowed his brow sportively. "Even better."

I laughed shortly. "Oh, my god. No. Your arrogance is unbelievable." Again, I turned to leave.

Again, he cleared his throat. "All you have to do is say it."

A small, amused smile spread in the corners of my mouth before I began to lightly nibble my full bottom lip. "Fine." I agreed.

"Well?" He prodded after a short moment.

"_It_." Was how I replied before I left the room with a conquered smirk.

.::.

I had been waiting at the bar for close to five minutes before the bartender, a slender and handsome vampire named Geoff, finally brought me my second beer. "Thank you." I gave him a curt nod as I dropped two dollar bills in the TIPS jar.

The bar was especially crowded, so I decided to make my way to a nearby empty table. I wasn't quite ready to face Eric just yet. I decided to let him sit and revel in my cheeky comeback.

I was feeling quite proud of myself and even slightly more confident (whether or not I had the alcohol to thank for that, I didn't care) by the time I had nearly finished all of my second beer. I glanced at my small, gold wrist-watch. _Jesus H. 12:42am. _

"Getting a little late for the beauty to be around the beasts?" I was slightly startled upon hearing an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to find a very tall, pale man standing across the table from me. He looked middle-aged, perhaps around forty-five, and his head was completely bald. _Wow. You're like the more attractive version of Uncle Fester from the Addam's Family._

"What are you doing at a place like this all by yourself?" He asked. It was a seemingly innocent question, but for some reason he was already giving me the _heebie-jeebies _just by the peculiar way he was staring at me. _Christ, what is with you people and staring? _

"I, uh, just decided to get out of the house." I replied meekly, tucking a dark strand of hair behind my ear.

"And you chose a vampire bar?"

"Well, I'm slightly familiar with the owner."

"The tall blonde?"

I nodded my head before returning my focus to my nearly-empty beer. I wished he would be able to tell I'm not interested and that he would just leave me to myself.

Unfortunately, he did just the opposite and took a seat in the chair across from mine. Mentally, I let out a childish groan, but my facial expression remained polite when he offered me his hand. "Daniel."

"Catherine." I acquiesced with a curt nod.

"Pretty name for a very pretty young lady." He replied. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when he pressed his lips to the top of my hand.

_Excuse me while I vomit._

"So, you told me why you're here, but what are you doing here alone?"

I felt uncomfortable with talking about the fact that I was alone. It made me look weak and vulnerable, especially to a complete stranger. _Relax. Maybe he's just trying to be friendly. You're drunk and paranoid..._

I mentally shrugged off my uneasiness and decided to give his conversation a chance. "My best friend wanted to stay home with her boyfriend."

He raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smile. "Ah. They're probably going to be up just as late as you." He winked.

"Probably not. He's a vampire so he's gotta...well, you know."

"Is your friend a vampire as well?"

I shook my head and finished my drink completely.

"She's a fang-banger?" He asked. He was completely nonchalant about too, as if he had just asked "_do you want fries with that?" _Needless to say, I was slightly irritated and caught off guard.

"Um. Yeah. I guess." I replied concisely, hoping he could sense my disdain for his tasteless comment.

"You a fang-banger too?" He asked, clearly not picking up my hint.

"Excuse you?" I furrowed my brow angrily.

He smiled and let out a small laugh. "I apologize. I'm not used to talking to such a beautiful woman."

_Yeah, whatever, Uncle Fester. _

"I'm gonna go get a beer." I began to stand to my feet, now ready to get the hell outta there.

"You'll come back?" He sat up straight and looked up at me with pleading, gray eyes.

_What a fucking weirdo. _I swallowed, slightly taken aback by his strangeness. "Uh, yeah. Sure." I replied before grabbing my purse and hurriedly making my way to the bar.

I waited until he looked away to skip past the bar and make my way to Eric's office. I had decided to pop my head in for a quick moment to say "good-bye" before I went home for the night. However, after knocking several times and peeking my head in his office, I found he was not there. Though I'd never admit it out loud, I was slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see him one last time. _Guess I'll just see him later. Wait!__Maybe he's in the bar? _I wondered, closing his door behind me. _Maybe you walked right past him._

I turned on my heel to walk away, and just as I did, I walked straight into Daniel.

I let out a small scream, but the music was so loud that I highly doubted anyone heard me. "Jesus!" I breathed, clutching my chest with wide eyes. "You scared me to death."

"I assume you weren't coming back after all?" His lips turned into a very sad pout and I once again found myself feeling uncomfortable. _If I didn't think you were a creep before I definitely do now._

"Uhh.." I stammered. "I was just l-looking for the bathroom." I backed myself away.

"You had to have walked right by it. Tell me the truth, Catherine. Were you going to come back?" He took a step closer with an eerily calm expression washed upon his face.

_The hell is this guys problem? _"Could...you just back off, please?" I asked, taking another step backwards. _Now, I'm getting scared._

Again, he stepped forward. "Answer the question, young lady." He replied sternly.

"Just please back-"

"Is there a problem?" I heard a very familiar voice behind me. Upon whipping my head back to look, I found Eric standing near the back EXIT and making his way over to me.

_Thank fucking god._

"Catherine, is there a problem?" He asked once again as he came up beside me. Immediately, he must have sensed my nervousness and the uncertainty in my wide eyes. After a moment, he turned his attention to the shorter man standing in front of him.

"Are you bothering this woman?" He asked clearly.

"Of course not." Daniel smiled with an awkward laugh, clearly trying to get himself out of potential trouble. "Catherine agreed to join me at a table. I came to make sure she was alright, that's all."

_Pft. Douche._

"Is this true?" He glanced down to look at me.

"I should really get going. I've gotta be to work in the morning." I replied. Though I was severely annoyed and creeped out by Uncle Fester in front of me, I tried my best to avoid confrontation at all costs and tonight would be no exception. _Besides, he technically didn't do anything..._

"I'll walk you out." Eric replied concisely.

I looked to find him still staring quite intently at the man before him. Daniel was staring back, equally as defensive.

I tapped Eric's hand to break his focus. "C'mon." I gestured towards the back door.

He took one last look before turning around and following me to the back entrance.

"I'll see you next time, Catherine." Daniel called out from behind.

"Not likely." Eric retorted before he closed the door behind us.

The cool, fresh air hit me like a heavy bag of bricks and even though I was quite chilly, I immediately felt more relaxed, just from being away from that ridiculously creepy conversation and the man who started it.

I could see my breath as I shivered and searched throughout my purse for my car keys.

"Was he bothering you?" Eric asked me.

"He's a little...odd." I grimmaced.

"You won't have to worry about him again. I'll handle him when I get inside."

"No, really, don't worry about it."

"Why are you trying to spare him of being removed?"

"Well, I mean, _technically_ he didn't do anything. He just creeped me out. That's all."

"Is that all your instincts tell you?" He furrowed his light brow.

"I'm just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Ignoring your gut will get you into trouble, Ms. Cahill."

"I never ignore my gut, Mr. Northman. But thank you for your concern." I replied concisely, just wishing he would drop it.

"What is your gut telling you to do right now?" He tilted his head playfully. His expression remained calm, cool, and collected as he took a few steps closer to me until we were only inches apart.

I dropped my head to stare at the concrete below me. I would focus on the scattered cigarette butts and bits of broken glass, but definitely not the intense stare radiating from the man in front of me.

He grabbed my chin between his pointer-finger and his thumb and tilted my head up, giving me no choice. "Look at me and tell me what your instincts are telling you to do right now." He spoke shortly, yet the feeling was endless.

The night was quiet. I swallowed a lump of nervousness in my throat as he leaned his head down ever so closely to mine. Our lips were now only inches apart and I was certain I was coming up on a heart-attack. Though, my shivers were now gone.

I felt as though we had been staring at each other for the longest while, yet I couldn't find it in myself to pull away. His stare was so intense; I allowed his sea-green eyes to swallow me whole and I could almost feel myself swimming in them. _This is too much. Either kiss me or go away._

"What are you thinking?" He asked me very seriously.

My eyes dropped from his eyes, to his pale lips, to the delectable dimple in his strong chin. "I, uhh..." I hesitated. "I was just thinking about Pride and Prejudice."

He lifted his head with a surprised and amused look spread across his clear, pale face.

_Well, congratulations. You totally blew it._

"Pride and Prejudice?" He asked with a look of complete bewilderment, which I supposed was expected.

_Now would be about the best time for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. _"You remind me of Mr. Darcy. Except for he's alive. Well, dead now. If he ever even...existed."

_Jesus, Kate. Shut up. Just shut up and salvage what's left of your already tarnished pride._

I was surprised to hear him snort with laughter. He tilted his head and glanced upwards at the sky, but only for a moment. "Why, exactly, do I remind you of Mr. Darcy?"

_Because you're ridiculously handsome and spell-binding, yet I can hardly even stand you. _"Just...just because. You're arrogant, yet...somehow endearing." I decided to settle with that. I backed up and slid my key into the lock, my face was reddened and flustered by my own ridiculousness. "I should go."

He remained quiet, though only for a moment, and I watched the slight twinkle of his cold, dead eyes. "You are strange and awkward, human. I find it...somehow endearing." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. To my surprise, he kissed my temple and walked away without saying another word.

I watched him disappear back into the brick building as a brisk wind blew my long, dark hair behind my shoulders. The familiar chill of a Fall night brushed against my skin as I lowered myself into my car and started my engine.

The leather seats were freezing cold against my skin and I made sure to turn up the heat on full blast as I peeled out of the still-crowded parking lot.

_The hell, Catherine? Pride and Prejudice? _


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for making you wait! My husband just got home, and it's the first time I've seen him in weeks. I'm also battling a nasty cold. So please, do forgive me.**

**Also, I would really like to thank every single one of you who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You have no idea how much it means to me and I certainly hope you continue! **

**Things will start heating up here soon. I'm just trying to remain as realistic as possible. Be patient, my lovelies!**

**.::.**

**.::.**

"Cheer up, buttercup." Sam prodded my right shoulder as I leaned onto the counter with my head in my hands. I was nearing the end of my shift on this late Tuesday evening and it had been one of the slowest shifts I had ever worked. Honestly, I didn't really mind. I just wished I could be home already.

"You got plans tonight?" I asked him, for the sake of casual conversation.

He grimmaced, shaking his head. "Just gonna close up here and get home to catch the end of the game. Maybe have a couple beers." He threw a small hand-towel over the shoulder of his blue, plaid button-down. "What about you?"

I blew a single strand of hair from my face and chewed gently on my plump bottom lip. "Just gonna go home and finish up my book. Only have a few chapters left."

He snorted, the corners of his small mouth turning into an amused grin. "I ain't never met anyone that likes to read as much as you do. Don't you ever get sick of it?"

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever get sick of football?"

Tara suddenly glided past me out of nowhere and let out a small chuckle. "Hell naw. He would prolly fuck Drew Brees if he got the chance."

Sam widened his eyes playfullly. "Hey, now. Watch the language." I watched his hazel eyes glance around the bar to make sure none of the customers had heard. Thankfully, they hadn't. "And ain't nothin' wrong with bein' proud of my team."

"Well, ain't nothin' wrong with Jane Austen over there stickin' her damn nose in a book every night either." Tara quipped. Her muscular arms caught my eye as I watched her pull a cap from a liquor bottle and pour herself a stiff drink... shamelessly, right in front of her boss. She tilted her head back and swallowed the liquor down easily as if it were water and it nearly made me gag, myself. Tara, however, was tough as a brick house. "Ya'll both borin' as hell. Oughtta hook up and have yourselves some fun for a change."

I nearly spit out my drink. "Tara!"

"What?" She furrowed her brow with the slightest smile.

I glanced over at Sam who was fighting off his own grin while drying off her freshly washed tumbler glass.

Tara's dark, brown eyes caught mine, which were still focused on Sam's. "Ya'll thinkin' 'bout it now, huh?" She smacked her lips. "Thirsty asses."

"I oughtta charge _your_ thirsty ass for that drink!" Sam called after her as the two of them disappeared behind the kitchen door.

I let out a small, amused chuckle at their humorous banter before my eyes fell back to my drink. I stirred my straw around and focused on the quiet _slish_ of the crushed ice. _What a boring night. _I sighed heavily.

After a few more seconds, I raised my head to find Eric Northman staring at me.

I gasped and my body tensed up instantaneously. _Jesus H. _

"Getting paid to fiddle with a straw?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my surprised expression had yet to subside.

"Is that how you greet all of your customers?" He wrinkled his pale brow, playfully. His voice so cool it sent a slight shiver down my spine, like always.

I gave a slight smile and turned back to my drink to take a short sip before I turned and faced him again. "Really, what brings you here?" _Answer quick 'cause Sam won't be all that happy to find a vampire in his bar._

He leaned an elbow on the counter in front of me. He was so close, his scent so strong. I thought about burying my nose into him and getting lost in the creases of his snug, black shirt.

_Desperate ass._

"I want to know if you're free this Saturday." He spoke simply. I watched his eyes glance around the cozy restaurant, taking in his surroundings. He looked very uninterested and displaced.

"Uh...I...yeah, actually." I stuttered, slightly caught off guard, yet thrilled that he asked.

"Good." He tilted his head to make eye-contact with me for the second time. "I'm requesting your presence at my Halloween party."

_Oh. That sounds kinda fun. _"Ok." I nodded. "Where at?"

"The bar."

_Ugh._

"And may I add, costumes only."

A mental image of Eric dressed as genie popped into my head and I snorted with laughter. I looked up to find him staring at me very solemnly and very curiously.

"Something funny?"

I snorted again. "It's just, I can't picture you in a costume."

"I won't be wearing one."

"You're not wearing a costume to your own costume party?" I furrowed my brow in bewilderment.

"I don't do dress-up. Not publicly, at least." His tone was slightly playful. "Perhaps you will see. I would like you to come home with me." His stare was so intense, and his words were so demanding. I could feel myself tense up excitedly, below.

"You want me to go home with you?" My expression changed, curiously.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?" He tilted his head ever so slightly with a furrowed brow. I found his dominance overwhelmingly enticing, yet I wished I wouldn't. _Don't be so weak. You're not weak._

"Well, why?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Why do you think, Catherine?" His tone was playful, smooth, and seductive, yet his face remained solemn. His blueish eyes twinkled under the soft lighting above.

_God, almighty. _I tried my best to swallow every bit of desire and remain calm.

"Scrabble?" I mused, nonchalantly. _I don't want to him to think he's getting to me. Because he's totally not._

_Liar._

He grinned, though only very slightly. "Expect to play." He leaned in, brushing my hair back as he whispered sensually in my ear. "Don't expect to play Scrabble."

My face reddened and flustered instantaneously and I felt like my skin was on fire. I had to swallow my anxiety, all the while trying to convince him that my knees were indeed not about to buckle beneath me. He had left me speechless.

I could feel myself just standing there, staring at him like awkward, bewildered idiot that I am as he disengaged himself from me.

"10:00, Catherine. See you then."

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

Just in time, too, because Sam walked in shortly after.

"Thinkin' about closin' up early tonight. Whatcha think?" I could hear him speaking, but I couldn't register his words. I was still entranced by the man in black who had just stolen my train of thought.

"Kate?" Sam prodded.

I shook my head mentally and swallowed every bit of lingering anxiety in my body. "Hm? What?"

He chuckled shortly before looking slightly bemused at my expression. "You ok? You look like you just seen a ghost."

I nodded, though hesitantly. _Get a grip. _"Yeah," I mumbled. "I'm fine." I forced a convincing smile to keep him off of my case.

"You ready to go? I said I'm closin' up early. We ain't had no tables for an hour and I'm itchin' to finish this game."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'll go clock out."

.::.

My mind had been in a bit of a frenzy for the past hour since Eric had left. I was now standing in my bedroom closet, chewing anxiously on a fingernail as I searched for my red, sequined dress. I had already decided to go as Jessica Rabbit to the party on Halloween... for the third year in a row. _Way to be creative._

I flipped through several long dresses before the bright shade of red caught my eye, peeking from the very back of the closet. _Aha!_

I pulled it out and examined it closely for a short moment to make sure it was still in tact. I hadn't worn it for an entire year, and I happened to be extremely drunk the last time I had it on. _Who knows what could have happened..._

Luckily, it was still in perfect condition and I found myself growing steadily excited at the thought of seeing Eric's face when I walked through the doors of Fangtasia on Saturday night. I had a feeling that he would be pleased.

_Not that it matters, because nothing is going to happen. I'm only going so I can get out of the house for a little while..._

_Or you can just be honest with yourself and admit that you're starting to crush on him..._

_Am not. I'm just overdue for sex. It's obviously beginning to affect my mental health..._

_You're talking to yourself again. Your mental health has been questionable long before Eric came around,_

I shook my head mentally as I began rummaging through a plastic container in the bottom of my closet in search of my purple costume gloves and my long, luxurious, red wig. I found them buried beneath several other trinkets and pulled them out eagerly. The wig was a total mess, but nothing that a few minutes of vigorous brushing couldn't fix

Gently, I hung the dress in the front of the closet and sat down the gloves and the wig on my black, wooden dresser before plopping down on my queen-sized bed.

I lightly chewed on my plump bottom lip and lost myself in the thoughts I had been avoiding for the past hour. Eric had made it somewhat blatantly obvious that he was going to try something Saturday night. I went back and forth, back and forth in my mind for what felt like hours, wondering if I should indeed go home with him or keep it safe and come back to my own home.

_Haven't you always been against the idea of being with a vampire? You know, considering they're dead and all. I mean, it's seriously kind of disgusting if you think about it.._

I lie still for a few minutes before I decided to give Sookie a call. If I'm not strong enough to convince myself, I know she will. She'll tell me what I need to hear and I'll feel silly that I even entertained the idea.

And that's exactly what she did. She said, _"If you wanna have sex that bad, at least do it with someone who cares about you. Not with some guy who just wants another notch in his belt. Eric gets around. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

I didn't have the guts to tell her that I had slept with several strangers in my lifetime, though only because I was drunk and lacking any kind of self-control. It wasn't necessarily something I was ashamed of, but it wasn't something to boast about either. Especially to a girl as innocent as Sookie. I simply felt like she wouldn't understand.

I turned on my side and nuzzled my face into my pillow while simultaneously burrowing my body beneath the cozy, down comforter. I continued to contemplate my decision for the next few minutes in the quiet darkness of my room before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

My problems disappeared along with my consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**You guys are amazing! I genuinely appreciate all of the support! Especially the reviews, because your words really make my day :) Keep on keepin' on.**_

_**.::.**_

_**.::.**_

"Shit!" I exclaimed with certain disdain upon nicking my knee with a particularly sharp razor. I watched a small line of blood trickle down my leg before disappearing into the shower drain below. _That's what you get for shaving like a fucking speed racer._

I finished up the task at hand before rinsing my hair and turning the shower knob. Upon pulling back the shower curtain to grab a fresh, soft towel, my body was immediately covered in goosebumps from the slight chill in the air. _Shit. Well, there goes my soft skin._

I wrapped myself tightly in my cotton robe and threw my long, dark hair up in the towel before rushing to the bedroom to check the time. _8:27. I need to hurry._ Tiny water droplets lightly trailed along the wooden floor with each step I took towards my vanity.

My anxiety would have been through the roof if I wasn't so rushed and running so far behind schedule. Earlier, I ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching television and slept much longer than I had intended to which totally threw me off track.

_God, you fucking fail at being an adult._

As I applied the final touch to my dramatic appearance (a shade of red, glossy lipstick) I found myself wondering if Eric's lips would be on them tonight.

.::.

My anxiety sky-rocketed as I pulled into the crowded parking lot of Fangtasia and it felt as though a thousand overly energized butterflies were fluttering rampantly in my tummy. I could hear the loud, thumping base of the music inside, even though I was parked at least forty feet from the building. I took a moment to glance at my striking appearance in the mirror. Though I was as nervous as all-get out, I couldn't help but feel confident. Tonight I looked like a completely different person. A dolled up sex goddess in a tight, glittery dress with matching heels, elegant purple gloves, perfect makeup, and a luxurious red wig.

I winked at myself in the mirror, pleased at my appearance. _Okay. Just breathe. You look good. You'll be just fine._

I repeated those last four words in my head a thousand times as I made my way to the front entrance where Pam was standing. I took my place in the semi-large line behind several impressive constumers, and waited patiently for my turn, just as I had done a week before and all of the times before that.

When I closed up on Pam, I noticed that she was dressed as the Glinda the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz.

_Pft. _

I gave her a big smile and told her that I was very impressed by her costume. Her light hair was curled just perfectly and she was dressed in what seemed to be an exact replica of the original salmon- pink, glittery dress, complete with the tiara and a wand. The only thing missing was Glinda's kind and gentle face. Instead, it was replaced by Pam's usual, sardonic glare.

She motioned that she didn't need to see my ID and waved me through, but not before taking a good look at me and saying, "If Eric doesn't eat you tonight, I certainly will." With a playful wink and a smirk on her tight face.

Finally, I made my way into the overly crowded bar. The lights seemed to be dimmer than usual, causing the blood red walls to look even darker than the last time I had seen them. Whoever decorated had done a damn good job, I had to admit. I noticed fake cobwebs hanging from the light fixtures and in some corners of the walls, complete with realistic toy spiders and bugs. There was even a fog machine near the stage where I noticed one completely naked woman with long, blonde hair twirling around on a pole.

_Where the hell do people get that kind of confidence?_

I pushed through the overwhelming crowd of many different characters and made my way to the bar to order my first drink. There were no seats available, so after I ordered my Yuengling I made my way to a nearby circular table in one of the corners of the room.

_Same place I sat last time when that creep came up and talked to me. _I realized.

I sat still for several minutes, sipping on my drink and pretending to look busy on my phone. I wished Sookie would have been able to join me for some happy company, but unfortunately she had to work. My moss-green eyes glanced around the room to admire several different very well put together costumes. One particularly tall woman was dressed as The Queen of Hearts, complete with impressive makeup. She was so large it was almost intimidating. Another woman was dressed as a scantily-clad Red Riding Hood. The man next to her was conveniently dressed as a wolf.

There were many different characters all jumbled together in this bar, but they all had one thing in common. Nearly each one of them was staring directly at me, with nostrils flared and fangs extracted.

I furrowed my brow nervously and pretended not to notice. _Why are they fucking looking at me like that?_

Their hungry glares made me nervous and uncomfortable. _They smell something._

_Oh, god. Am I on my period?!_

_Ew._

_Gross..._

It went off in my head like a light bulb. Not only had I cut my leg while shaving, but on the way here, when I stopped to get gas, I nicked my fingertip on a sharp piece of glass that the store clerk had forgotten to clear from the counter. It bled for a few minutes, and it was still sore, but I didn't really think it was that noticeable.

_Yeah, well boy, were you wrong. They're staring at you like you're prime rib._

I was growing steadily uneasy the longer I sat, especially when I tilted my head to find a woman licking her painted purple lips.

_Jesus. Is their sense of smell really that strong? _

I waited only a moment more before I picked up my drink and made my way down the hallway to Eric's office, eager to remove myself from this particularly frightful situation. He can be just as intimidating as the rest of them, yes, but I'd rather be against one than one hundred.

I tapped lightly on the door.

No answer.

I hesitated for only a moment before I knocked once again.

Still, no answer.

You can imagine my surprise when I turned around to find him towering directly in front of me. So close that I actually bumped into him. I let out a shocked gasp and jumped back, clutching my racing heart.

Upon second glance, I saw his colorful eyes widen and swallow me whole with just one devilish glance. His pale face lit up as if he were staring at the Holy Grail, and I imagined I looked at him somewhat similar as good as he was looking tonight. He was dressed in a black, fitted dress shirt, black slacks, and nice, black shoes with his dirty-blonde hair slicked back to perfection.

_God, he's perfect._

"Catherine," He breathed very sensually. I watched his eyes linger on every exaggerated inch of my curved body in the sparkling, red dress. "You are quite the vision."

Though I was lost in the thoughts of his flawless appearance, I mustered a genuine, closed-lip smile and replied, "You look really nice, too."

_And by nice, I mean fucking edible. _I swallowed.

Speaking of edible, I couldn't help but notice that his nostrils were flaring just as fervently as the crowd of Vamps in the bar area.

_Shit._

"Your smell." He lowered his head ever so closely to mine and inhaled deeply. "Very nice." He bit his bottom lip slightly seductively, and I felt myself involuntarily tighten down below.

_Am I supposed to be creeped out or flattered?..._

I remained completely still. Though I was growing slightly more accustomed to being around him, he had this essence about him that overwhelmed me to my core. I watched his nostrils flare once more. _Especially now that I know how vulnerable I am and how tempting the smell of blood can be..._

"Nervous?" He seemed slightly amused by my out-of-place expression.

"What gave you that impression?" I quipped. I've found that the best way to fend off most uncomfortable feelings is to find something humorous in the situation. (Of course, it always depends on the situation. I wouldn't very well laugh if I were being mugged in an alleyway.)

His pale, pink lips curved into a slight smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets and straightened his back. "No need to be nervous, Rabbit. I'm not going to bite you until we get home."

His words burned into my brain and I felt my stomach tense up anxiously. My eyes followed him as he sauntered past me and into his office. I knew to follow closely behind.

"Close the door behind you." He demanded, though gently.

I obliged, and afterward sat down in my usual seat as he fumbled through one of the top drawers of his cherry-wood desk.

"So," I glanced around his office at the various, antique paintings hanging on his red walls. "Are you going to keep me cooped up in here like usual or can we go have fun?"

His eyes peeked up at me from a furrowed brow. "Not until you have this." I was surprised to find him handing me a band-aid. "You're swimming in shark-infested waters."

Without hesitation and with an appreciative smile, I reached out and took it from him.

_Kinda nice to know that he cares. At least a little...Maybe._

I struggled with tearing the paper, but only for a moment. Finally, I wrapped the bandage over my small cut and he leaned back, relaxed and cool in his chair.

"Have you given any thought to my offer?" He asked with gleaming, icy eyes.

I knew what he was referring to, but I didn't really want to talk about it. At least not until I'm drunk, anyway. "Uh, a little."

_Liar. You've thought about nothing else._

My cheeks flustered involuntarily at the mere thought. "I don't think it would be the best idea." I muttered.

He wrinkled his brow tentatively and rested his long, muscular arms on the arms of his black, swivel chair. "And why do you think that?"

"I just... I don't sleep with men I don't know."

_There you go again. Good thing you're not Pinocchio or your nose would be the size of Kentucky._

"We have met several times."

"But I don't _know you_ know you." I said matter-of-factly. "I don't know anything about you, other than your name and your occupation."

"None of that information will be important to you once our clothes are off." He replied, assuredly. His stare was so intense and sensual that it was already making me doubt myself.

I laughed, very lightly and slightly overwhelmed. "There's that arrogance. I was beginning to wonder if I was still talking to the same man." I mused.

"You've got a very smart mouth, Catherine." His eyes caught mine hook, line and sinker.

"You fail to realize that I've given you a choice. I've told you before, I could have you if I really want you, whether you like it or not."

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. _He always gets like this... _"You're referring to Glamouring, aren't you?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

_Why do I even put up with you? _I narrowed my eyes at his cockiness, slightly irritated.. "So, why haven't you done it then?" I was curious to know.

He seemed to hesitate, but only for a brief moment. I watched him slick a fallen tendril of dirty-blond hair back and tilt his head ever so slightly. "Because I enjoy your company just as much as I would enjoy seeing you naked in my bed."

I wrinkled by brow in slight confusion. _What? Why?_

"I'm drawn to you." He answered, before I could even ask.

I could feel myself gawking, kind of looking like a total idiot in front of one of the most attractive men I had ever seen. But I simply found that I couldn't help it. I was undoubtedly baffled.

_He's probably just feeding you some bullshit line that he gives the rest of them. Don't fall for it. _"I'm nothing special. I'm sure you come across a lot of women." I glanced at the floor. Anywhere but at his twinkling, blue eyes.

"Yes." He furrowed his brow, confirming my statement comfortably. "But you have a witty mind. You have substance. You have made me laugh. That is rare. I don't mix well with humans."

_That sardonic expression that he wears so well..._

He was just sitting there looking so calm, cool, and collected. I, on the other-hand, felt like my insides were exploding. This feeling that he gives me every single time..._I can't decide if I hate it or fucking love it. _Half of me felt undoubtedly special because of his kind, complementary words. But the other half, the smarter half, felt like he was just spewing a bunch of shit from his perfect lips just to try and get into my pants.

_Goddammit. _I had only been here for less than an hour and I was already mentally exhausted.

I made the mistake of looking up at him. His face was so relaxed and calm, but his presence was so powerful. Dare I say, explosive. Whether I'd like to admit it or not.

I was feeling overwhelmed.

_He makes me feel like I'm going crazy._

"I need to be drunk to be around you." I blatantly admitted, standing to my feet and gulping down the rest of my beer. I turned on my heel to go get another, but as always, he interrupted me.

"You're afraid of me. Of what I could do to you. Of what I could offer."

I turned to look at him, _because I'm obviously a fucking glutton for punishment, _and I felt my stomach sink at first glance. "You make me think too much. That's all." I replied simply and truthfully.

I lingered for a moment more, his eyes still fixated upon me.

.::.

When I returned to his office, he was sitting right where I had left him. His nose was now buried in yet another manila folder, and he looked very focused. In order to avoid being a distraction to such obvious concentration, I began inching my way back out.

He moved, literally at the speed of light, until he was standing directly in front of me. I nearly spilled my fresh drink. "Where do you think you're going?" He tilted his head, seductively and curiously all at once.

I had to catch my breath before I answered, still slightly shaking and my heart racing. _I don't think I'll ever get used to that._

"You...you looked busy." I muttered, wide-eyed and caught off guard.

He tore his eyes from mine and they fell to my heaving chest. He swooped a finger to my chin and gently caressed, his touch ice cold yet fiery hot all at once. Slowly, he traced along my jawline before stroking the soft apples of my blushed cheeks. Then, very lightly, he brought it to my lips. My bottom lip, to be exact. My mouth was gaped with sheer anxiety and I felt as though I could explode any minute now.

My heart continued to race as I lost myself in his touch. I could feel the weight of his light, pointer finger against my lip. Very unexpectedly, I flicked my tongue against the pad of his cool finger. It was a surprise to myself even. A bold move that I wouldn't usually make.

I could taste nothing, but it has never tasted better.

Sensually, I sucked on his fingertip, when a soft moan escaped my mouth. I felt his eyes dart to mine, even though mine were closed. I was lost in the moment. My breathing seemed very loud, even louder than my thumping heart.

_I don't know how much longer I can take this. I want him._

_I want him so bad. _

He cupped his hands against either side of my face and pulled me in gently. My eyes were still closed. I dare not open them in fear of being completely overwhelmed. I was on the verge of giving in when he pressed his cool lips to mine. Immediately, I knew I was done for.

I lost myself in him. His scent, his touch, his kiss-him, and everything to do with him. Like I had been wanting to do for weeks now.

...And then there was a knock on the door**. **


	9. Chapter 9

******Eric's POV**

**.::.**

_You would think she would get tired of hearing herself talk. _I let out a heavy mental sigh as Queen Sophie-Anne paced around my office for the umpteenth time. She had a rather galling habit of showing up unexpected to discuss business, no matter how inconvenient of a time it may be. By business, I mean the selling and distribution of vampire blood (better known as V). She and I (along with Pam and a whole slew of others) had been in said business for the past several months. It was dangerous and risky, but necessary.

I was growing increasingly annoyed the longer she yapped on, though I was careful not to make it obvious. The Queen may be younger, weaker and slower than I, but when it comes to politics, she is far more powerful.

Vampire politics _is not_ to be fucked with.

I glanced over at Pam, who was leaning against the office door with her delicate arms folded looking bored as ever. Her blasen, sky-blue eyes caught mine, and she rolled them briefly with obvious irritation while the Queen was busy looking elsewhere.

She was off on one of her usual, pointless tangents, complaining about the delay of a new, vintage sofa she had specially ordered from Japan. She had started off berating Pam and I for not moving the V as quickly as seen fit, saying that money doesn't just "grow on trees" and that we need to "speed up the process". However, as per usual, she had changed the subject faster than a strike of lightning.

_Perhaps you should learn how to manage your money. Imbecile._

"I mean, honestly," She spurted with sheer frustration, "The 13th! And here it is the 31st and there is absolutely no sign of my goddamn sofa!" She smacked her palms down forcefully on my cherry-wood desk like a child throwing a temper-tantrum. Quickly, afterward, she regained her composure. "They obviously have no idea who they're toying with." She smirked pridefully as she brushed a perfect, red-orange curl from her pale, bare shoulder.

"Anyway," She resolved, "I must be going. Do make sure to sell the rest before Wednesday. I'll have a new shipment by then and I need you two to keep it moving. Can't have you falling behind any further, can I?"

I stood to my feet with quick haste as she sauntered to the door. "Yes, Your Majesty. Wednesday it is." I smiled convincingly as I took her hand in mine and placed a light kiss on the top. _She's always such a sucker for it._

"Good." She smiled with mundane appreciation before disappearing completely.

Seconds later, Pam let out a flat sigh. "Honestly, I wonder how she was ever appointed. The stupidity of the Council never ceases to amaze me."

"Get Lafayette on the phone. Tell him to make sure he sells the rest by Wednesday or we'll have him for Thanksgiving dinner." I replied shortly before making my way out to the bar.

.::.

Her sequined, red dress with the low-cut back was the first thing that caught my eye as I entered the crowded room. It reflected the light above her brilliantly. She was sitting alone at a circular table at the far end of the room, sipping on a mixed drink and pretending to look busy on her phone. I figured she had been doing that for the better part of an hour since I had been caught up with the Queen.

I noticed several other men and women of my kind staring at her as if she were the house sirloin. _Certainly can't blame them on this night. She looks absolutely edible._ I've never been the jealous type. Especially over humans, and especially over a human I hardly know. I've been around for far too long to get caught up in anything outside of the bedroom, though it did give me an extra boost to my self-esteem when they all noticed that I was her suitor for the evening.

"Kväll kanin." I traced a single fingertip down the length of her spine until I met the stitch of her dress.

She jumped nervously, just as I knew she would, but settled when she noticed it was me and not one of the vampires ogling her.

"You've got to stop doing that." She glared, her fist clutching her heart as I stood across from her.

I raised a playful eyebrow. "I assumed it was part of my mysterious appeal."

"You're mysterious enough without it. Trust me." She widened her eyes dramatically before taking a sip of her drink. I watched her plump, red lips as she sucked on the thin, red straw and I imagined what they would look like wrapped around my throbbing-

"Who was that?" She glanced up at me. Her question swiftly flung me back into reality.

"The Queen of Lousiana." I replied without skipping a beat. I was certain that's who she was asking about. Sophie-Anne's presence can be quite powerful to unfamiliar humans.

"The Queen?" She grimaced, wrinkling her brow with curiosity. "I wasn't aware there was such a thing."

"Thing?" I questioned. "I presume you're not aware of many things concerning the vampiric race."

She shook her head in agreement. "I've never had a reason to before now." She blushed. "I mean-"

"Before now?" I raised an eyebrow coltishly. What has changed?" I quipped playfully.

I watched her fight off an imminent smile. It was obvious she had embarrassed herself. I wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but I found her flustered appearance rather...cute.

I smiled with amusement as she bit down softly on her bottom lip. "What I meant was, I've never been this..._involved_ with a vampire." She tucked a thick, carmine red curl behind her ear. "I've met a few, but I haven't spent as much time with them as I have with you." She finished, taking a large swallow of her mixed drink. She was obviously still a little perturbed from her previous statement.

"I suppose I can somewhat relate." I responded "I don't make a habit out of spending time with humans. Certainly not with my clothes on."

I watched for her reaction. _  
_

She slammed the rest of her drink and we sat in a short silence before she asked, "So, do you prefer it with humans or vampires?"

I must admit, I was quite surprised that she asked such a blunt question. She's usually quite docile. _Perhaps I'm breaking her out of her shell?_

"I prefer submissive women. Race is of no importance to me." I answered casually.

"Submission?" She tilted her head with strong curiosity. "So, you're, like, the more dominant one?"

I answered with a short nod.

She grimaced with amusement. "I've never tried that before."

"No," I sighed. "You don't seem to be the type."

She bit her lip gently and lowered her eyes to her empty tumbler glass, but only briefly. She looked back up at me right away and asked curiously, "What type do I seem to be?"

I didn't even have to think. Spend as much time with women as I have, and you'll be able to pick up on their personalities and sexual preferences from a mile away. That's the downside of having so many notches under your belt, there's no longer an element of surprise. Everything is expected. Always.

I caught her eyes with an intense glare. "You're quite innocent." I gruffed. "Vanilla."

She furrowed her brow questioningly. "What's _vanilla_?"

"Plain Jane." I answered without hesitation. "And you have a very low pain tolerance, I'm sure."

She stared at me with slight disbelief. S_pot on, as usual._

"You're wrong." She said, quite matter-of-factly.

I raised my brow. "Am I? Please, tell me how so."

"I...I like having my hair pulled. And, I've been choked a little before. I liked that too." She hesitated at the at first, but spat the rest out as if she had been dying to share the information with someone for the longest time.

I snorted. "You like having your hair pulled." I spoke as more of a statement than a question. "How wild." I finished sarcastically.

She grimaced with slight offense. "Hey, I didn't say I was a bad-ass, I just mean...I can handle a little pain."

"A little, perhaps. Certainly not as much as I would deliver." I responded somewhat menacingly.

She swallowed, a little nervous. I watched her glazed, green eyes drop to the floor. I noticed she does this every time she feels a little overtaken. It's too much for her to keep eye-contact. _We'll have to fix that._

"Look at me." I demanded, soft-spoken.

She did as she was told, without hesitation. I was pleasantly surprised.

_Very good. _

I was slightly aroused by the thought and I decided to test her further. I made sure to intensify my stare as wickedly as possible. "I would blindfold you. Perhaps, I would put a gag in your mouth to make sure you couldn't protest to what I was about to do to you."

Her mouth gaped open ever so slightly and using my peripheral vision, I watched her large chest (which was spilling so perfectly out of her tight dress) heave with obvious excitement.

"I would have you completely immobilized- your hands chained tightly to the wall and a spreader bar at your feet, preventing you from closing your legs. Shall I continue?" I raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

She nodded her head with pleading eyes.

"You would not speak unless spoken to, or unless given permission. You would address me respectively as Sir, and nothing else."

I rested both arms on the table and leaned into her, holding her gaze powerfully. "Failure to do so would result in punishment. Extreme punishment. I would not spank you, I would paddle you until you bleed. It would serve as a reminder of your weakness, and you would show appreciation for the lesson."

Judging by the look in her eyes and the way her mouth was gaping so absent-mindedly, I could tell she was severely intrigued. I could feel her built-up tensions and frustrations gushing from every pore in her body, and I found myself particularly excited by them. I also found myself becoming impatient.

"H-how?" She stuttered inquisitively.

"Come home with me and find out." I replied concisely. Dare I admit, a little desperately.

"Eric," she laughed nervously, shattering the intense silence between us. "I already told-"

I straightened my back, tightly holding her anxious stare. "My office. Now."

.::.

**As always, thanks SO much for your support! **

**Tell me what you think about using Eric's POV! Love it? Hate it? Maybe more?**

**See you next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

My nerves were an utter mess and my stomach was tense with apprehension. Eric had spent the last minute describing his intentions with me in great, vivid detail. He didn't make me feel necessarily uncomfortable, but I still found myself very...overwhelmed. I was drunk and nostalgic for sex and _god!_ he was looking better than ever tonight- yet, it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the right time. I was too nervous, and by now you should know that I usually let my anxiety get the best of me. Normally, I don't have a fighting chance...

"I wanna stay out here." I said with a firm swallow.

I studied his expression for a brief moment, wondering if I had upset him. He looked seemingly emotionless, but he was quiet and I knew that couldn't be a good sign. "I'm just not ready." I added as politely as possible with an apologetic frown; hoping to soften the blow.

His mouth gaped ever so slightly, and from it escaped an irritated, yet quiet, sigh. He glared at me. "I'm growing impatient with you." He grumbled.

That bothered me. His harsh stare was quite rattling to my already unnerved psyche. He glanced over his broad shoulder and I followed his stare until my eyes came to rest on a tall, thin blonde dressed as a Playboy Bunny, complete with a rabbit-ear headband. I watched as she flashed him a sultry smile. He remained expressionless, but he didn't look away.

She was unarguably the most beautiful woman in the whole bar, so of course I hated her immediately. Her hair was perfectly curled, tousled, and shiny and her long, lean legs went on for days. _Days! Mine only go on for seconds. _I whined mentally.

What pissed me off the most, however, was that they were staring at each other so intensely. It was if I had been replaced at the drop of a hat.

I furrowed my brow with visible irritability. "Why don't you go talk to _her?_" I emphasized with fierce aggravation. "I bet she'll take you in a heart-beat."

"I've had her before." He replied nonchalantly. _Damn. Hostile much? _

After a moment more, he tore his stare from her and our eyes met again.

I disengaged myself right away and stared down at the table, lightly tracing my gloved fingertips along the wooden design of a hand-carved Ankh. He had left me somewhat speechless. Or, rather, I certainly didn't have anything nice to say at the moment. I really couldn't figure out where all of this sudden antagonism was coming from. It was completely unexpected.

He crossed his arms (despite the fact that I was irked with him, I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles bulged out of his dressy button-down) and he leaned his face closer to mine from across the table. His eyes met mine with a stern glare. "I enjoy a good chase, Catherine, but not as often as you seem to find suitable."

I furrowed my brow angrily and with narrowed eyes I immediately answered with, "What gives you the impression that I want you to chase after me?"

_Arrogant prick._

_I mean, I kind of do but that's besides the point. _

He tilted his head ever so slightly with an obvious expression of self-righteousness. "You keep coming back for more."

I grimaced, though it was barely noticeable, and thought of how I could possibly debate such an unfortunately accurate statement. Finally, I settled on, "Maybe I just like hanging out with you."

And truthfully, I really do. Though I was so frustrated with him at the present moment you would have one hell of a time getting me to admit it.

"I don't _hang out_." He corrected me emphatically. "Especially with humans." His darkened eyes looked painfully empty.

I lowered my gaze to my lap where I fidgeted with a cheap piece of costume jewelry on my gloved finger. I was amply hurt by his sudden and blatant disregard for my feelings, as well as his sorely careless tone.

I took a moment to settle my nerves. Giving him a firm stare, I asked inquisitively, "So, what do you call the last few times we've seen each other?" I was honestly confused. I mean, h_ow was that anything __but __hanging out? The hell is his problem, anyway?_

"I believe you mistook my intentions." He breathed in his usual, sensual, gruff tone. Though, he didn't sound like himself right now. He didn't even look like himself; he wasn't looking at me the way that he usually does.

I swallowed his answer like a sharp rock with jagged edges, knowing full-well what he meant. His words were like a jab in the ribs- quick and painful. I felt stupid and admittedly hurt.

At this point, I struggled to even look at him.

I stood to my feet hastily before the movement could even register in my cluttered mind. "Fine." I sniffed with a cocked brow. "I won't keep you. Thanks for inviting me." I cast out a sarcastic glare in his direction.

He cocked his head at me, raising his light-brown eyebrows ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was gone before he said anything.

I didn't stop walking until I got to my car, and then I drove all the way home as promptly as I could.

.::.

When I finally pulled into my long, gravel driveway at 3:02am, I felt two things. One: I was relieved that I hadn't killed myself or anyone else on the lengthy and blurred drive home. I didn't make a habit out of driving drunk for that very reason. Two: I was growing increasingly angry with myself for ever getting myself involved with Eric Northman to begin with.

_That's why you need to stick to books. Fuck people. And definitely fuck vampires. _

_Heartless bastards._

As it turns out, I had been right about him all along; he was rude, arrogant, and self-serving. All I wanted to do now was take a quick, hot shower and go to bed; forgetting that this night ever even happened; forgetting that I had allowed myself to be so gullible, and forgetting him- for good.

Resistance proved to be futile, however. He was all I could think about as I stood motionless, letting the gentle flow of warm water rush over my slender, naked body. He was just so handsome, powerful, and interesting; I really thought he was capable of being kind once you broke through his tough exterior. After all, he had complimented not only my looks, but my personality as well- and more than once.

Then again, that was before he basically told me that the only reason he even bothered with me was to get in my pants. My heart sank as I washed the remaining conditioner out of my dark, dripping locks. And as I settled in my bed that night, drawing the covers over top of me, I burst into a random crying spell that lasted until I eventually fell asleep.

**_.::._**

**_Hey, you. _**

**_Yeah, you. _**

**_You're fuckin' awesome. _**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

So far, the week had drug by at a snail's pace and I had been in a funk since the Halloween party on Saturday night. Now that it was Wednesday and I had just clocked into work, I was more than ready to get my mind off of things for a few hours. Specifically, Eric Northman.

"Lafayette, where's that order for table three?" I called out, peaking my head in the kitchen window. I reduced my tone to a whisper, careful not to be heard. "That woman's been giving me the death stare for ten minutes straight."

He smacked his full lips with his usual, sassy smirk. "Tell that hoe if she gon' order her steak well-done she best be prepared to wait a damn minute." His chocolate brown eyes fell back to the fiery grill before him; his deep voice filled with more pizazz than a Liberace jacket.

"We're talking about Maxine Fortenberry." I wrinkled my brow emphatically. "She does this every time."

A quick glance behind my shoulder confirmed that she was _still_ staring. _What a bitch._

"Maybe that bitch oughtta order an apple next time. Save her ass some money and pro'lly a heart-attack." He cocked his head flamboyantly; his single, feather earring dangling along. "Two minutes, baby girl."

I gave a curt, appreciative nod, complete with a small smile on my freshly moisturized lips. Lafayette was the most entertaining character in all of Bon Temps, and my personal favorite at Merlotte's. He was an openly gay black man who could out-dress the judges on Project Runway if given the chance (well, in his own way, at least). That being said, he received a lot of hate from the intolerant bigots in town. The fact that he shrugged it all of and continued to find happiness amongst all that, well, that's what made him so special and unique to all of us that loved him.

I stepped a few feet until I was standing at the counter of the bar. The restaurant was definitely packed tonight, and I was grateful for a bit of mental relief. As I hummed along with the lyrics of Neil Young's Heart of Gold blaring from the jukebox, I reached beneath the couter into a small cubby and grabbed my white Styrofoam cup, decorated with my signature and several stars and hearts.

Suddenly, Sam brushed past me just as I took a swallow of my second sweet-tea of the night. I caught a brief whiff of his cologne as he passed by and inhaled deeply. Whatever it was was a fine mixture of cedar wood and orange blossom and it was undoubtedly like sex for the senses.I couldn't help but take another strong whiff; striving to savor the pleasant scent as long as possible( though I was careful not to be noticed).

Not a minute later, Sam turned his sandy-blonde head to look at me as he dried off his third Pilsner glass. "How you holdin' up?" He asked; blue eyes twinkling beneath the warm lighting above.

I sighed, though so quietly I doubted he could hear. "I'm alright." The corners of my lips turned into a convincing, yet phony, smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me with an un-fooled expression. "Oh, c'mon." He threw a hand towel over his shoulder and took a step towards me with his hands on his hips. "I know ya better than that." He said, leaning an arm against the wooden counter-top.

"I am. I swear."I confirmed, fingers crossed behind my back.

"Mhm. Ain't seen you smile all week." I could barely hear his soft, Southern accent over the music and the general loudness of the bar.

"Yeah, well, it's been a rough week, that's all." I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck to subconsciously ease my stressful mind.

"Yeah, you and me both." He cocked his head, dark brown eye brows shooting up emphatically.

We stood in comfortable silence for a moment or two before I saw his head whip back up at me out of my peripherals. His mouth eased into a subtle, calm smile and I met his gaze immediately as he opened his mouth to ask, "Hey, you, uh, you wanna go catch a bite to eat after we close up?"

I was caught off guard to say the least. However, even though a thousands thoughts were rushing through my mind urging me to politely decline, I surprised myself by nodding my head with a hesitant, yet simple smile. "I'd like that."

Sam grinned, visibly pleased with my answer yet a little caught off guard, himself.

_Maybe that's just what I need to get over Asshole, _I wondered. _Sam's a sweet guy. And it's only just hanging out. Not a date or anything. I think it'll be nice._

"Order up!" Lafayette's strong voice called out from the kitchen, shattering the silence around us.

I stuttered voicelessly for a second or two before saying, "...I gotta grab that". I frowned apologetically and rushed off before Maxine Fortenberry had the chance to throw a hissy-fit the size of Georgia.

**.::.**

Later on that night, Sam and I had made arrangements for the night. He would drive me home so I could throw on a change of clothes and freshen up, and from there we would go to _Ruth's_, one of the best cafe's in town and the only one open late-night. I was undoubtedly excited.

"I can't remember the last time I went out to anywhere but the bar." Sam furrowed his brow upon the somewhat depressing realization as he stared ahead at the stretch of empty highway before us.

I flashed him a small smile before noticing my reflection in the window. _Jesus, is that how my hair looked all night?! _Mortified, I pulled down the passenger-side mirror and touched up several fallen tendrils of dark, wispy curls.

Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I pushed the mirror back up as I noticed the familiar surroundings of my lightly overgrown, gravel driveway.

My heart stopped completely when I saw Eric standing on my front porch.

**.::.**

From what I could see out of my peripheral vision, Sam looked just as bewildered as I did when he put his '69 Ford Bronco in park and shut off the sputtering engine.

"Who the hell is that?" He wrinkled his brow with obvious concern. I couldn't blame him; Eric looked haunting tonight. Even more so than usual.

_How the fuck does he know where I live? _My mouth was lightly gaped as I stared straight ahead with certain confusion.

"Uh," I muttered, "Just...just give me a minute, okay?" I turned to look at Sam. His blue eyes met mine immediately.

"I'm right here, alright?" He reassured me. He must have thought I was nervous. Well, he was right, actually, but it wasn't my _safety_ I was nervous for; it was my _heart. _

And speaking of, it nearly pulsated out of my chest with each step I took towards him. Even more so when I stopped to stand on a step below him on the front porch. He easily towered over my short frame, and especially now that he was higher up he looked like even more intimidating.

Still, he looked undeniably good. Dressed in a black, leather jacket and a gray and white striped shirt underneath along with his favorite dark-wash jeans. His dark blonde hair was slicked back ever so handsomely, as always. His dapper appearance was doing nothing short of tugging at my heartstrings, though I wished it weren't true.

He obliterated my train of thought with his familiar, flat and breathy tone. "Am I interrupting something?" His hands were shoved in his pockets as he raised an eyebrow, gesturing at Sam.

I shook my head mentally, suddenly remembering that I was still angry with him. "How the hell do you know where I live?" I scorned.

"Who is he?" He brushed right past my question and lifted his head to meet Sam's stare.

"My boss. What are you doing here?" I asked with a firm glare.

"I'm in the mood to _'hang out'_." He finally tore his gaze from Sam and stared down at me intently. Immediately, he had me feeling overwhelmed; just by one simple look, the way he always did. However, I fought those feelings with all my might. I still hadn't forgotten the way he made me feel the other night, and I was still upset. The fact that he even had the audacity to say he wanted to hang out only intensified my frustration.

The corners of my lips fell into an aggravated frown as I glared up at him. "You've really got some nerve."

A sharp sigh escaped his lightly gaped, pale pink lips as he glanced around my dark, shadowed yard. "I see you're still upset."

"_Still?_" I wrinkled my brow, defensively. "It hasn't even been a week." I glared at him for a moment longer, shifting my weight to my right hip and crossing my arms emphatically. "You were a real asshole that night."

"I was in a bit of a mood." I noticed he wouldn't make eye-contact with me. _Hm._

"Yeah, well your _mood _really hurt my feelings."

"You seem to be recovering just fine." He stated, lifting his head ever so slightly and staring over at Sam, who was still sitting patiently in his truck. I looked from one to the other as they were caught in an intensive stare with some sort of mental battle.

"Not that it's any of your business," I furrowed my brow sharply and reclaimed his attention, "but there's nothing going on between me and him."

He cocked his head, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly before saying sarcastically, "Mm. Yes. I presume he brought you home to play Scrabble." I could sense the frustration in his tone, yet he remained visibly calm on the outside.

Heat returned to my face at full force as I rolled my eyes with severe frustration. I dug my hand into my jean pocket and pulled out my silver house key as I stormed past him, strongly bumping into his broad shoulder. _Fuck this. _

_Fuck him._

I shoved the key into the deadbolt and turned my hand in one swift movement before I pushed the front door open. I could feel Eric turn to look at me, but I didn't care. I went inside and slammed the door behind me.

**.::.**

I emerged around five minutes later with fresh makeup and a change of clothes. Eric glared at me sternly; his lips resting naturally yet firmly as I closed the door behind me and brushed past him, descending down the porch steps.

"Where are you going?" He called out. His tone was flat and emotionless, but his blue-green eyes told a slightly different story.

"Out." I replied without stopping; my curly, dark hair flying wickedly behind me.

I should have expected him to soar past me in a blurred vision, but I didn't. My heart raced with surprise as he stood directly in front of me. Were about three feet from the truck and I could see Sam unbuckle his seat belt from the corner of my eye.

"We need to talk about the other night." Eric stated shortly, digging his pale hands into his pockets. It was almost as if he was going out of his way to sound completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Cool story." I waved my darkened brows sarcastically as I moved past him.

He took a quick step back, preventing me from going further. In fact, we did a short dance for a moment before I finally growled, "Get out of my way. I have nothing to say to you." I stared at him fiercely with a set jaw.

Just then, I heard the click and creak of a door as Sam popped his head out of his truck. "There a problem?" He was staring at Eric, particularly, with a defensive brow.

Eric tilted his head to match his stare. "None concerning you."

"Yeah, well I think it's best you be on your way." Sam grumbled in his usual Southern draw; the ends of his dirty-blonde hair blowing slightly in the brisk, chilly wind. I immediately found myself thankful for the warmth of my navy-blue, suede jacket.

"It would be very beneficial for you to mind your business and return to your vehicle." Eric retorted with a visibly irritated growl. His eyes were narrowed with vexation as he stood tall before me. This was the most emotion I had seen out of him so far tonight.

"It's pretty obvious she don't want you around right now." Sam wrinkled his tanned brow protectively. "I don't think I need to tell you again-"

My eyes darted back and forth, at the two of them, and just as Eric went to take a step towards him I extended my hand against his tight chest and said, "Chill out." Then, I glanced back at Sam who looked ready and willing to throw a punch and said, "Sam, it's ok. Give me two minutes."

I widened my eyes apologetically, and after a moment he did as I asked and lowered into his truck, shutting the door behind him. All the while, he kept his eyes glued on Eric, who matched his stare for a long moment.

I sighed heavily before whipping my head around to look back at Eric. "I don't what made you think you could just show up here tonight and act like a dick."

"I've been nothing short of polite."

"Not to my friend."

"I thought he was your boss." He asked, though it sounded like more of statement.

"He's both." I corrected him with a firm stare.

"Perhaps he should learn to mind his business."

"He was looking out for me." I glared, now overly annoyed. "That's what you do for people you care about. Not that you would know."

"I am _fiercely_ protective over those I love. Do not presume to know-."

"I don't _presume_ to know anything about you, Eric." I growled with a fiery stare. "But you made it pretty obvious that you don't give a good goddamn about me the other night, so I'm just trying to figure out what you're even doing here."

"I want to talk."

"Is that not what the fuck we're doing right now?"

"It's not going quite as planned." His expression softened sarcastically.

"Was I supposed to leap into your arms?" I matched his sarcasm, gesturing with my hands.

"I thought you might be pleased that I came to apologize."

My ears perked up and I snorted in mock laughter. "I'm surprised that word's even in your vocabulary."

"You're making this quite difficult, Rabbit." A light sigh escaped his mouth as he stared briefly up at the dark, clouded sky.

"Catherine." I corrected him sternly; crossing my arms emphatically.

"Catherine Quinn Cahill." He interjected.

My eyes widened with confusion. "How do you-"

"Your license." He replied concisely. "Which is also how I knew where to find you."

He was referring to the time several months ago when I had left my wallet at Fangtasia in a drunken stupor. He held onto it for me until I could pick it up the next evening. I was admittedly surprised by his keen memory.

_I can't even remember what I ate for lunch yesterday._

I sighed, undoubtedly impressed but determined not to show it. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to regain my composure before saying, "I have to go. I've kept him waiting long enough." I tilted my head to glance at Sam, who was growing increasingly impatient; possibly even annoyed. W_ho could blame him?_

"I'm not leaving without your forgiveness." He replied concisely, staring straight into my narrowed eyes.

"Eric," I opened my mouth to protest.

The next thing I knew, I was lying naked on my living room floor with Eric on top of me.

**.::.**

**.::.**

**Fucking love you guys! Every single one of you. **

**Good to see that so many of you are loving this right back. Thank you for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, and review. It truly gives me a raging lady boner.**


	12. Chapter 12

_The hard, wood floor felt frigid and chilly against my bare skin but I had never felt so heated in my entire life. His hands were gripping me firmly; one cupping my breast and the other set snugly on the curve of my small waist and pear-shaped hips as he propped himself up on his elbows. I was writhing against him, eager for his touch like a cat in heat. I couldn't take it anymore._

_ I began to beg. _

"_Please, please touch me." I whimpered pathetically, grinding my bare hips against him. His stiff erection pressed into me exactly where it mattered the most and I thought I would explode if he didn't just fucking do it already!_

"_Touch you where, Rabbit?" His tone was lightly teasing; his words reverberating throughout my eardrum as he flicked the tip of his tongue around my outer ear. He suckled gently on my small lobe and I felt the sharp pain of desperation shoot down below to my aching, wet womanhood._

"_Goddammit, please!" I darted my hand down until I grasped his impressive length. I gripped him firmly and stroked him in all of his thickened entirety. He moaned sensually into my ear, sending a sudden chill down my spine. Impatiently, I tugged him closer. I wanted him; needed him inside of me, thrusting slow, fast, hard, soft...I needed it all._

_ Finally he positioned himself perfectly between my legs and..._

...Then I woke up.

.::.

.::.

**You're a little confused, right?**

**Good.**


End file.
